Loving A Squib
by emptyli'lfirefly
Summary: Set eight years after Deathly Hallows, Harry is in somewhat a rut in his life meanwhile everyone else’s seems to be picking up momentum. Then one day he meets a girl and slowly everything begins to change.
1. Meeting

Loving a Squib

Author: emptyfirefly

Summary: Set eight years after Deathly Hallows, Harry is in something of a rut in his life, meanwhile everyone else's seems to be picking up momentum. Then one day he meets a girl and finds that slowly everything begins to change.

Rating: T

Spoilers: All of the books, because I can't control myself

Warnings: The usual line-up, some violence, some swearing

Pairings: HP/OC, RW/HG

Disclaimer: I do not in any way claim ownership over the Harry Potter world or characters. This is purely fanfiction. Anything you recognise is owned by either JK Rowling, or Warner or her publishing peoples… yeah.

* * *

Chapter One: Meeting A Squib

_It doesn't make sense to me, that's why I trust it. _– Sean O'Donnell

Harold James Potter, twenty-five years of age and bored out of his mind, apparated quietly into the home that he shared with his two best friends: Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jane Granger. It had been eight years since Harry had defeated Lord Voldemort, and though he was definitely into the rhythm of a normal life, it still didn't feel quite right.

His job at the ministry as an Auror was not particularly exciting because the Department didn't want to send him out unless they needed the poster boy to be seen 'doing his thing', so he spent most of his time behind a desk. Not that the terror of possibly getting killed was something that Harry enjoyed, but he liked being useful, and his current job could have been done by a trained monkey. Or perhaps even an untrained one.

Harry grinned as he looked around the home that the Golden Trio had formed together. Although it remained clean through the efforts of Hermione, who was unsurprisingly a cleanliness freak, there was an air of only just restrained messiness that she was unable to get rid of. Random piles of bits and pieces appeared on the floor at leats once a week and continued to grow until Hermione cleaned it up (generally just sending the things to fall either on Harry's bed or on Ron's side of hers.)

No one had been particularly surprised when Hermione and Ron finally got together during the final hours of the battle against Voldemort, in fact the most common feeling was one of relief, or hope. Hope that someone could come out of everything whole, healthy, and with the future they had always had planned.

It was then assumed that Harry and Ginny would get back together; in fact the pair had been more than willing. But the strain of the loss of Fred, and rebuilding the Wizarding world had obliterated the relationship that it should have strengthened. Harry and Ginny had stepped back to merely being friends, much to the disappointment of everyone (except Hermione who seemed to have guessed what would happen), and Harry was back to being alone in the world. While Ginny had since found someone else, a muggle-born wizard with a fascination in fiery redheads, Harry had not managed to find someone else. To say he hadn't made a real effort would be a fair enough guess, but to say that he hadn't looked wasn't quite right. Harry HAD looked, he just hadn't really found anyone.

With all this in mind, Harry was pretty certain that the living arrangement they currently had would not be lasting much longer. In fact, it was merely a matter of one of them proposing to the other, then Harry would have to be looking for his own apartment.

Speaking of which, Harry casually opened the door to the kitchen to find Ron and Hermione in the middle of an overly excited twirl.

"HARRY!!!" Hermione let go of her overly tight grip around Ron's neck, to launch herself at Harry's.

"Something going on, guys?" Harry laughed as Ron's face doubled in redness, and a touch of smugness tinged his face.

"Harry! We're getting married! Can you believe it?" Hermione let her grip around his neck go to wave her left hand energetically in front of his face, a dot of sparkling white moving along with it.

"That's brilliant!! Congratulations!!" Harry pulled Hermione back into a tight hug, then let go to turn to Ron who had moved closer, "Finally got the balls to ask her, did you?"

The smugness on Ron's face amplified as he wrapped an arm around his fiancé. "Yeah, something like that."

"Well, well done, mate!!" Harry pulled the pair into another tight hug, carefully ignoring the slight sinking feeling growing at the thought of losing the pair, even if it was to each other.

He let them go just in time for Hermione to grab hold of his arm, "We're going out to celebrate with some friends, and you HAVE to come!"

Harry attempted to placate her, hoping to God she didn't tighten her hold, "Of course I'll go 'Mione! When and where?"

Ron carefully extracted Harry's arm from the vice-like grip, grinning sheepishly, "Kind of now. We just contacted everyone else by Floo, so we're meeting up at Three Broomsticks."

Harry blinked with surprise, but took in stride; living in the same household as the pair had taught him how to do that, "Okay, sure, let's go!!"

Hermione shrieked once more with happiness, then headed over to the door to grab her bag. Ron swung his arm around Harry's shoulder, leading him to the same thing, "Don't worry mate, while we're there I'll see if I can find you a nice witch!!"

"Yeah Ron, sure you will."

Harry doubted very much that Ron could find anyone a nice witch, in fact he was pretty certain that it was pure dumb luck that Ron had ended up with someone as great as Hermione at all.

* * *

The meet up at the Three Broomsticks was everything Harry expected. Not that that was necessarily a bad thing, but it wasn't exactly a surprising experience. Everyone that had ever been friends with the Trio were there; all the (left-over) Weasley children, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, etc, etc… They were all drinking, laughing, reliving the good times from Hogwarts – or explaining the good times from Hogwarts to the people who hadn't gone. Over all, it was everything the celebration was meant to be.

Yet… Harry wasn't joining in. He knew that he was meant to be, he knew that he was thankful and glad that his friends were getting their happily ever after, but something wasn't right. To be truthful something hadn't been right in his life for quite some time, and this celebration was merely a reminder of how much he hadn't gotten back into the swing of everyday life.

Kinda sad, kinda depressing, and very pitiful. And boy, did Harry know it.

Suddenly, as all things of this nature are, a new person came up to table, and needless to say something about her took Harry's breath away. It wasn't that she was the "hottest" woman Harry had ever seen, he'd had many a model throw themselves at him, it was more that she was different, and captivating. The girl was short, not ridiculously so but enough that she was probably teased about it during high school, she was skinny, but she had enough meat on her that she would've been pleasant to hug. Perhaps it was her hair that made Harry stop and stare as the girl attempted to get the couple of the evening's attention; it was a cascade of ringlets that fell to her shoulders and bobbed around ever time she moved, and was a mixture of red, brown, blonde and purple, evidently a result of many dye-jobs in a short space of time. Or perhaps it was her clear blue eyes that were dancing between laughter and frustration at the total lack of attention she was receiving from the couple.

"Jesus Christ!! Hermione! Pay attention to me!"

There was a pause in the hubbub as the short girl finally yelled out into the muggleborn's ear. Hermione whipped her head around and suddenly her face lit up with recognition as she launched herself into a hug with the short girl.

"HAYLIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!!! Oh my God!! I thought you wouldn't be able to make it!!"

The girl laughed as she hugged her back just as hard, "Of course I came! As if I wouldn't come to your fricken engagement party! Give me some credit!"

Hermione pulled back from the girl, her smile still impossibly large, "You weren't even in the country, I think I had a right to believe you might have some trouble!"

"Well, I'm here now, so introduce me to your so called fiancé, yeah?" The girl glanced around the table when her eyes fell on Harry's penetrating stare. Her smile faltered for a second, then grew, before she turned back to Hermione who had now dragged Ron up to stand next to her.

"This is Ronald Weasley, my fiancé. Ron this is a very dear friend of mine, Haylie."

Ron sized the girl up for a moment before shaking the girl's hand. Then his eyes shifted to Harry and mischievous grin. Sensing what his friend was looking to do, Harry stood up also.

"Hi there Haylie, pleasure to meet you! And of course this is our best mate; Harry Potter!"

The girl turned to Harry and held her hand up to him, her smile resorting to a tiny smirk, "Hey, I'm Haylie."

Harry shook her hand, trying to ignore the warmth of her palm, and the blush he could feel creeping around his neck.

"Hi, I'm Harry, it's nice to meet you."

The girl nodded and turned to talk to the other pair, only to find that they had disappeared. She shrugged and turned back to Harry, her smirk growing across her face. "Well, I guess it's just you and me then!"

Harry smiled back and sat down, indicating for her to do the same. "They're pretty hyperactive tonight, so you'll have to forgive them for their short attention span!"

Haylie nodded understandingly and sat down next to him, "Well, the possibility of having a happy ending can do that to people!"

Harry nodded as well, and then a silent pause ensued, as it so often does when two strangers are forced to sit together.

"So… how long have they been together?" Haylie turned to Harry, with a look of interest and curiosity on her face.

"Uhm… not really sure, about eight years I guess." It was a bit strange that someone that was greeted that enthusiastically by Hermione wouldn't even know how long the pair had been together, but he didn't mention it.

"Holy crap! Really?! That's practically forever!" Haylie laughed and shook her head, "That's pretty incredible. I thought they'd only been together for the past two years or something."

Harry quirked an eyebrow, "I gather you're not a fan of those long relationships?"

She glanced up at him, her cheeks slightly flushed, as her eyes danced, "Nonsense, we're all fans aren't we? I'm just impressed that Hermione could find someone that she enjoyed the company of for that long!!"

Harry snorted, quickly reaching forward to take a drink of the Butterbeer in front of him, "'Enjoyed' is such an exact term. Bloody hell, all during our school years they never stopped fighting!"

Haylie laughed, nodding her head happily, "Well, that's what all the best couples do after all!" She paused to gaze at the counter, "You know, I think I'm gonna go get something to drink: this is too much of a celebration to stay sober!"

The girls swiftly stood up and with a final grin at Harry, she walked towards the counter. Unfortunately, it was clear that her height was once again an issue, because the barkeeper couldn't see her between the two very tall men either side of her. Harry smiled thoughtfully to himself as Haylie started waving her arms around in an attempt to attract some attention, when suddenly his view was prevented when a redheaded blob impeded his vision.

"Typical! A hot witch arrives and Harry snags her immediately!!" George Weasley shook his head sadly, "What does it take in this world to make the girls realize that there are far better men for them out there: like me!"

The redhead ex-twin sat down next to Harry, gazing at the still trying desperately to buy a drink. "So, who's the girl?"

"A friend of Hermione's."

"Old friend?"

"Dunno, she didn't know they'd been together for eight years, so I guess not."

"Hmmmm…." George shrugged and stood up again, "Well, she's too short for me anyhow! So, have fun, I think it's time I go hassle Ginny again!"

Harry shook his head with a laugh as George disappeared into the mob of people. He knew that everyone worried about George, they had been for eight years straight, but in all honesty, he believed that George was okay… and that that wasn't going to change. The Weasley's were strong people, and nothing, not even the death of a loved one, could break them.

"Who was that?" Haylie had reappeared and was now standing in front of him, a bright purple drinking almost overflowing the mug.

"An old friend, one of Ron's older brothers as a matter of fact." Harry shrugged and pulled his drink to his lips once more.

"Holy crap, another one? There's so many!" Haylie smirked, sitting casually back down. "It's actually rather interesting: Mione's an only child, and now she's marrying into a family that has them by the dozens… a psychologist could have a field day with this!"

The girl stared casually across the room to where Hermione and Ron were talking and laughing with Bill and Charlie. Harry glanced over too and grinned, it was incredible, just how similar Ron looked to his two brothers. Most of the boys in the family were identical twins anyway, except Percy for some reason.

"Yeah, I guess it is a bit strange…"

"So, what's your story then?"

Harry blinked in surprise and his gaze swooped to the girl next to him, she casually took another sip from her drink, making a cute face as the contents hit her taste buds.

"What do you mean?" Harry could feel his eyes narrowing with suspicion: this has happened before, he meets a girl and they get along… until she wants to know all about his heroic teen years.

"Well, you know, I get Hermione… I think I even get Ron… but you're something of a mystery…"

Harry abruptly stood up; Haylie glanced up in surprise, following his movements with wide eyes. "Well, if you want to know more, I suggest you read up on it in a magazine or something. Good night."

Haylie stared in surprise as the wizard Apparated out of her sight.

"Hey Haylie… where'd Harry just go?"

Haylie shook her head in confusion, staring up at her best friend. "I really have no idea Mione. We were just talking when he got all pissy and left!"

Hermione chuckled, shaking her head lightly, "He does that sometimes… So, you sticking around?"

"Nah, I'm gonna push off, I have work tomorrow anyway." She shrugged and down the rest of her drink, "Bleaurgh, that stuff is disgusting! Honestly, you wizarding people have the strangest drinks!"

The two girls hugged each other tightly, "Will you be my Maid of Honour Haylie?"

Haylie's eyes shone with happy tears as she pulled back from her fuzzy-haired counter-part. "You know I will! Jeeze, who else could it be?"

They hugged again, little squeals of excitement peeling out, their neighbours around them just shook their heads: _'girls, they'll get excited over anything!'_

"How exactly do you plan to get home, by the way?"

Haylie grinned, sending a cheeky wink to her friend, "Why, the way that all of my kind do: I'm gonna walk!"

She blew a kiss in her friend's direction, and then quickly walked out of the bar and into the slightly chilly night. She glanced silently back at the pub to where she had been sitting with a tall, green-eyed, black-haired, man only minutes before and shook her head.

She knew she didn't belong; even that man had been able to see it, so why did she ever even bother?

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey guys it's me, starting up a new story, again!! I know, I know, shame on me! However, I have the entire storyline planned out currently, so while it may still be a slow slog, it will definitely reach a conclusion in the end!_

_So review if you want, I won't cry if you don't, but I like to have feedback. Also, let me know if she's seeming to Mary-Sue at the moment, I'm trying to avoid it, cause this girl IS a seriously flawed chick, but I'm worried that in this first chapter that doesn't come across!_

_Anyway, thanks for reading this much, you rock!_

**Next Chapter: **A Wedding and Another Meeting


	2. A Wedding and a Second Meeting

Loving a Squib

Author: emptyfirefly

Summary: Set eight years after Deathly Hallows, Harry is in somewhat a rut in his life; meanwhile everyone else's seems to be picking up momentum. Then one day he meets a girl and slowly everything begins to change.

Rating: T

Spoilers: All of the books, because I can't control myself

Warnings: The usual line-up, some violence, some swearing

Pairings: HP/OC, RW/HG

Disclaimer: I do not in any way claim ownership over the Harry Potter world or characters. This is purely fanfiction. Anything you recognise is owned by either JK Rowling, or Warner or her publishing peoples… yeah. Also "Baby, Now That I've Found You" is an Alison Krauss song, not mine!!

_Hey there!! I'm back and as great as ever!! Anyway, here's the super special chapter that I'm sure you've all been waiting for... right? RIGHT?!  
_

* * *

Chapter Two: A Wedding and a Second Meeting

_The loving are the daring. – Bayard Taylor_

"Honestly you two, you'd think I was doing this entirely for my own benefit or something!!"

Hermione Granger, who was just days away from being Hermione Granger-Weasley, waved the catalogue in her hand angrily at the two men who were lounging around in front of her. Organising a wedding was hard and difficult work at the best of times, she should know she had many married friends, but it was even worse when the Groom and Best-man refused to actually be any help whatsoever, and the Maid of Honour was so busy that all four found it impossible to all meet at the same time.

"We're sorry luv, but seriously, this isn't the sort of thing that me and Harry are good at!"

Hermione waved the catalogue again, this time she wished desperately it was her wand instead: then at least the pair would be concerned about something. "This is impossible! How am I meant to make this wedding happen when nobody cares but me?!"

Ron finally stood up, pulling the frustrated woman into a loose hug, "Of course we care Mione, but you know so much more about what we're doing! Besides, shouldn't your Maid of Honour be here helping out too?"

Harry stiffened out of his lazy posture from the seat nearby, something that Hermione noted with humour. It hadn't taken long to figure out that the girl he had met that night – Haylie – was Hermione's MoH, and it hadn't taken any more time for the explanation of what had made him leave in such a huff. Hermione had laughed her arse off when he had explained his reaction, though she hadn't taken even a second to explain why. So now Harry was left with an uncomfortable feeling that he had missed out on something, and a feeling of unease whenever the girl was mentioned.

"She's busy ALL the time with her work, Ronald. You know what that is right? Work? Well some people have to make effort with theirs, so unfortunately the few times when she's available you two aren't, so it's impossible for us to collaborate!"

"What does she do?" Harry's pitiful attempt at being casual won a smirk from both of his best friends, who had apparently forgotten that they were annoyed at all.

"Not really sure, but it takes her out of the country a lot." Hermione paused, and Harry could sense that her wish to meddle was increasing by the second, "You know Harry, I think you'd really get along with Haylie. I mean, she's crazy, and short, but she's really very –"

"Hermione, shouldn't we be planning your wedding right now? As in the one that's in about three days?"

She nodded and sighed unfolding her catalogue again to show the boys what to order from the shop. She couldn't help but think that something more had to have happened on the engagement party night, why else was Harry acting so weird about someone who was almost a complete stranger?

Harry crept quietly down the stairs in The Burrow, trying desperately not to wake anyone in the house up. It was two o'clock in the morning, THE morning if you will: in a little over six hours everyone the couple had ever met was going to be swarming through the house. He sort of wished that he'd been able to keep sleeping, but his desperation for a drink had become overwhelming, so he'd been forced to sneak down quietly, hoping not to wake Ron. Of course, he'd failed to notice that Ron's bed was empty… until he stumbled into the kitchen to see that Ron was indeed not in bed, but sitting at the kitchen with his head in his hands.

"Ron?" The whispered word seemed to reverberate around the kitchen as the redheaded boy lifted his head up to stare at his friend standing at the doorway.

"Oh, hey, couldn't sleep?"

"Something like that." Harry sat down, noting how worn Ron looked. "What's on your mind, mate?"

The man shuddered slightly, his breathing ragged, "It's so stupid."

"Who do you think you're talking to?"

He chuckled, running a shaking hand through his hair. "The truth is… I'm terrified mate. I mean, what if we're doing something really stupid here? Mione's always getting angry with me, what if she gets tired of it and just leaves me one day? What if… what if we don't really love each other? I mean, how do you know that you're not in love with someone?"

Ron stared up at Harry, and the man could sense that he was expected to know answers to all of these questions, when in actual fact there was only one he could ever dream of thinking he knew about.

"Look, Ron, I can't give you any advice about the reality of how absolutely fantastic you and Hermione are together, only you can answer those questions really… but as to the being in love thing, I do know a bit about that." He could feel Ron's eyes trying to penetrate his skull so he looked away, he knew that it was dangerous to mention the past like this, but he couldn't see any other way.

"With Ginny and I… before the war ended it was like she was the sun… everything was connected to her, everything depended on her. I couldn't stand not getting to talk to her, see her; every moment was tinged with this panging pain. But after the war, it was like the light was turned off or something. I'd look at her, expecting to be overjoyed, and feel empty. I was angry all the time, like I'd lost my ability to love in that last battle. I blamed her for a while, thinking she'd changed or something, but… I think it was just me. Too much had happened, I couldn't go back, and I didn't want to.

"That's when I think you know that you're truly not in love anymore: you don't want to spend time with the person, every moment seems like a chore. Now, Ron, do you feel like that?"

There was a long pause as Ron tried to figure out what he was feeling, and then finally – after what felt like an eternity – he shook his head in a negative.

"Right, so mate, here's how it is: you are crazy in love with an incredible girl, who luckily loves you back, and today you are going to get MARRIED. Everything is going to be great, because Hermione and you were born to fight, it's what you do: it's what makes you such a great couple! So there… here endeth the pep-talk!"

Ron nodded slowly, a grin slowly blossoming over his features as the excitement returned as what he was going to encounter on that day became far more clear. He was going to marry the love of his life. HE WAS GOING TO BE MARRYING HERMIONE!!!!!!!

"Harry!! Guess what?" Ron jumped out of his chair and starting dancing around the room.

"What?"

"I'm getting married today!!!!"

Harry burst out laughing, and leapt up to grab hold of Ron, slowly dragging him back upstairs. "That's fantastic Ron, now let's go upstairs and get some sleep. Otherwise you're gonna be dead on your feet today."

The two boys slowly climbed up the stairs and into the Ron's room, and as they did so Harry paused to look behind them to the kitchen below, "Yep, today it is."

* * *

The day of the wedding dawned crisp and cool, with the weather promising to be perfect. Of course, that didn't stop Hermione from freaking out totally half an hour before the wedding… 

"OH HOLY HOLY MERLIN!!!!!! My dress? Where is it?"

"It's okay Mione, it's hanging up behind the door waiting to look absolutely gorgeous on you."

"IS THAT A STAIN?"

"No, remember, it's dotted with beige flowers…"

"Oh no! What if I don't fit? I've been eating more recently?!"

"It'll be fine, you have a killer metabolism."

"But what if…"

Haylie Green was a pretty calm and collected girl… okay no that was a lie, she wasn't really, but she didn't let things bother her too much. But watching Hermione freak out nervously from one point to the next was damn near impossible to sit through, especially when Haylie herself was freaking out at the thought of the reception, was more than she could take.

She stood up and grabbed a hold of Hermione's shoulders with her hands, forcing the taller girl to look at her. She stared in shock when she saw the raw terror apparent in her best friend's eyes.

"Hermione, what can I do to make you okay?"

Hermione's eyes dropped closed for a moment, when she reopened them they were shining ever so slightly, "What if he changes his mind?"

"What? Don't be silly, why in the world would he –"

"Look, would you just go check on him? Let him know that I'm not?"

Haylie shifted uncomfortably under her friend's gaze for a moment, then nodded her head, dropping her hands to her side. "Okay, I'll go talk to him."

She walked quietly out of the room and into the hallway, not turning to give a last smile to Hermione: she would have, but it was incredible just how uncomfortable it was in this house. It was like memories dripped through the rooms, of people lost, times lost, almost like they had paused to mourn and never started again. She made her towards the door marked "Ron's" and knocked loudly… nothing was worse than walking in on a friend's naked fiancé; she should know.

"Come in!"

Haylie pushed open the door to see Ron and Harry standing casually, watching the wedding preparations outside. Harry turned around and his eyes widened with surprise as a red tinge slid across his cheeks.

Ron turned around too, and grinned, "Hey Haylie! How are things?"

A flicker of concern flew across his face, but Haylie's lazy grinned calmed him down.

"Oh don't worry, everything's fine! Mione just sent me as a messenger to check you were all right, and to let you know that she certainly isn't having any second thoughts, so you better not either!!"

Her grin widened as Ron's did also, "Really? She's not?"

"Nope! So if you're not, then I'd better go back before she starts freaking out about her dress not being white enough!"

Ron nodded his head understandingly, he too knew Hermione's pangs on not having a pure white dress, Harry nodded quietly too, supremely uncomfortable. Haylie casually walked out of the room, and was about to go back to Hermione's room when Harry appeared behind her, tapping her lightly on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, uhm –"

Haylie, of course, had been in her own world at that moment, so the tap came as something of a surprise, "HOLY MOTHER OF…. Jesus, sorry you scared me! What's up?"

The taller man ran a hand through his hair nervously, a gesture Haylie found annoyingly endearing, "It's just, is Mione really okay?"

Haylie giggled lightly to herself, "Ever the Best Man. Don't worry, she's fine, she's just busy panicking about everyone else's jobs to be anything else. In truth," she leant closer dropping her voice, she really didn't want anyone else to hear what she had to say; "she had her freak out last night at my place."

Harry burst out laughing, when the short girl looked slightly offended he raised his hands in mercy, "No, no, it's just that, Ron freaked out about 2 o'clock this morning!"

She burst out laughing too, imagining what a fun experience that would have been if hers was anything to go by.

There was an uncomfortable pause as the pair stared at each other, unsure what to do now. Haylie sighed softly and patted the man on the arm, "Well, good luck with Ron, I'd better get back. See you at the wedding!"

Harry nodded and quickly walked back into the room. She smiled softly to herself then nodded her head business-like.

"HAYLIE WHERE ARE YOU? I'M TELLING YOU: THERE IS A MOTH IN MY DRESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She chuckled lightly to herself, trotting back down the hallway, "I'm coming Mi, I'm coming!"

* * *

Surprisingly, especially to anyone who was involved in the planning, the wedding went without a single screw up. There was a moment of concern when one of Bill's children looked decidedly peeved off and ready to burst into tears. Luckily, Fleur rushed the child out, and by the time they returned the child looked like it'd just met an angel. 

The many wonders of Veelas.

Unsurprisingly Hermione looked absolutely stunning, and Ron looked like he was going to burst with happiness the whole time. Haylie could barely see for the tears covering her vision as she gazed at her friend's moment, and the only thing that could sober her was that speeches were coming up now.

Haylie sat quietly as Harry gave a heartfelt and loving, yet still humorous, speech to the pair. He gave them as many hopes for happiness as he could have possibly thought of, reminded them of times long since past that very few people in the room had witnessed (something about a troll and a carefully placed wand left a few people wondering which way Harry swung), and more than once his eyes had flicked to her own.

And then, finally, Hermione stood up to introduce Haylie.

"And now everyone, you have the pleasurable experience of hearing my Maid of Honour, Haylie."

There was polite clapping as Haylie stood up, her palms practically dripping with sweaty nervousness.

"Hi everyone." She glanced to her side to see the happy couple smiling encouragingly, and Harry beside them looking like he actually wanted to hear what she had to say.

"I hope you're enjoying this fabulous feast: unfortunately now you're going to have to listen to me for a spell, because I'm the Maid of Honour and you have little choice in the matter!!"

She grinned to herself, then looked to the pair next to her again. "The fact is, I'm Hermione's best friend," seeing the shocked looks on some people's faces she shrugged her shoulders, "sorry, it's just how it is mates! I've been friends with her since she was six years old, buck-toothed, fluffy-haired, and utterly adorable!"

There were more smiles in the crowd now as they imagined that girl: she was slowly winning them all over.

"We became friends because we were the only kids in the playground that didn't think playing 'horsies' was a great way to spend our time!"

Ahah! A few chuckles!

"We stayed friends because I finally agreed that I didn't _have_ to be the one that married Trent Harvey, and instead relinquished that right to Mione!"

There it was, outright laughter, eyes brightened and people leant forward, wanting to hear what she had to say about their loved one.

"I don't need to tell you what a wonderful girl my Mione is, because if you didn't love her at least as half as much as I do you wouldn't be here right now. And I don't need to tell you what a fabulous couple these two are because I'm sure you've all seen them argue enough times to know that already!"

Haylie turned her gaze more specifically to Hermione, the smallest wink shared by the pair, before she turned back to the crowd.

"So, here's a little something you may not know: Mione's had her wedding planned since she was ten. And she's has the groom pretty much picked out since she was fifteen! She always insisted that if there was on thing that was absolutely necessary in her dream wedding: it would be me singing her a song at her reception. And so, Mione, considering how well things have been going so far, it would be unfair of me to hold out on this… so here, is my song to you!"

Haylie nodded once to the band, who immediately started the classic song the way it was meant to be played: desperately loving. She stepped away from her chair, and grabbed a hold of Hermione's hand for a second before she straightened her back resolutely and threw her head back slightly to sing.

"_Baby,_

_Now that I found you,_

_I won't let you go, _

_I build my world around you,_

_I need you so,_

_Baby even though,_

_You don't need me,_

_Now…"_

Hermione blinked back tears, staring as her friends ever lovely voice lowered until she was almost speaking. Haylie leant forward and took a hold of Hermione's hand, swinging it like a child would.

"_Baby baby,_

_When first we met,_

_I knew in this heart of mine,_

_That you were someone I couldn't forget,_

_I said right,_

_And abide my time."_

Harry gazed at the pair, something in the girl's voice brought sparkling brightness in his eyes, he glanced over to Ron, who had a sweet smile on his face as he watched his new-wife and her best friend say a goodbye.

"_Spent my life looking for that somebody,_

_Who made me feel like new,"_

Haylie pulled lightly on Hermione's hand, pulling her up so they could stare eye-to-eye.

"_Now you tell me that you wanna leave me,_

_But darling I just can't let you!"_

Hermione's eyes began to trim with tears, but the other girl would have none of it, starting to spin her friend in a circle freely.

"_Baby baby,_

_When first we met,_

_I knew in this heart of mine,_

_That you were someone I couldn't forget,_

_I said right,_

_And abide my time."_

Haylie smiled impishly, slowing down Hermione's twirls until they were staring eye-to-eye once more. Hermione stared at her friend, shocked to see a touch of sadness in the other girl's eyes, almost grief, like she had lost something very important to her.

"_Spent my life looking for that somebody,_

_Who made me feel like new,_

_But now you tell me that you wanna leave me,_

_But darling I just can't let you!"_

The two girls hugged tightly as the orchestra went off on it's own crescent, the audience now no longer able to hear the words coming from Haylie's mouth, thankfully Harry and Ron still could.

"Now, Mione, you are my dearest friend on the face of the earth," Haylie reassured the girl quickly, with a sense of emergency about her, "so, that's why I want you to know: if you ever need me for any reason ever, or if you ever need a favour: no matter how psychotic it sounds, I'll be there and I'll be doing it!"

Hermione burst into tears and hugged her friend again, "Just be happy Haylie as I am Haylie, that's all I ever wanted from you!"

Haylie smiled, her own eyes filling with tears as she sat her friend down once more.

"_Baby, now that I've found you,_

_I won't let you go,_

_I build my world around you,_

_I need you so,_

_Baby even though,_

_You don't need me,_

_No, no."_

She leant forward, giving the other girl one last hug, then gave a quick curtsy to the audience. There was a moment of stunned silence before the overwhelming applause began, and Harry was definitely one of the many. Haylie blushed brightly, sitting back down in her chair.

* * *

"Good wedding." Haylie sighed blissfully as she started to tidy up the table in front of them, carefully avoiding tipping over any of the drinks. 

"Yeah, good wedding," Harry stood there uncomfortably, wanting to help, but not exactly sure what sort of order the girl was following, and not wanting to interrupt it, "so, how are you getting home?"

She shrugged, looking slightly unsure as she answered, "I guess I'll either find someone for a side-along apparation, or I'll call my roommates, see if anyone's up for it."

Harry raised an eyebrow, unsure of why she would bother such a roundabout way, "Really? Why? You too drunk to do it or something?"

He jumped in surprise when Haylie slammed the plates down on the table angrily, luckily not waking any of the slumbering leftovers. "Quit making jokes like that! I get that you know, okay? So quit rubbing it in my face!"

"What in the world are you talking about?" Harry watched in confusion as the girl rounded on him, having absolutely no idea why she was so angry. Was she an angry drunk perhaps?

"And what in the Hell do you mean by that, huh? Have you like completely forgotten about the incident at the engagement party?!"

"No, I remember it pretty damn clearly!" Oh, so what, now she was going to blame him for her idiocy? Witches were pretty clearly all the same as far as Harry was concerned.

"Well, there you go!"

"No! Not there I go! I honestly don't know what you're talking about!!"

Honestly! Why in the world was the jerk playing dumb! Wizards were all the same as far as Haylie was concerned. "Well, let me refresh your memory: I went to go get a drink, you talked to one of the redheads, I come back and you're suddenly a total jerk and storm off!"

"Hey, now let's be fair! I was only pissed off because you started trying to quiz me about the war, just like all typical ditzy witches!!"

Haylie gasped angrily, not even pausing to think about what he was actually saying, "No, no, you were being a jerk because you're friend informed you that I'm actually a Squib, and – like all wizards – you then decided I'm worthless and undeserving of your conversation!!"

Harry froze, his mouth opening and closing with surprise, as Haylie heaved angry breaths, her face slowly paling as she noticed just how shocked her counterpart was.

"…….. You're a Squib?"

Haylie shifted uncomfortably, waiting for the disgust that always came at this stage in a conversation, "… Yeah. I gather that's not why you stormed off then?"

"…. No."

Harry tried to think, really he did, but all that kept repeating in his mind was the distaste and bitterness in the lovely girl's voice as she said 'Wizard'. She was so lively, yet she was a Squib, weren't all Squib's supposed to be like Filch? He dragged himself back to the present as Haylie's voice entered his consciousness.

"Okay… so then, what were you pissed off about?"

He shrugged, annoyance at the past shaking away the fog in his brain, "It's just that, every time I meet someone nice, about a minute into the conversation they start quizzing me about the war, and what it was like, and how did I win, and blah blah bloody blah. I get so tired of everyone just looking for the war stories."

She nodded, sighing in understanding, "Don't worry, I wouldn't bother with that, I've got Mione for info. Besides that's what everyone does with me: the second they find out I'm a Squib they go psychotic asking about what it _actually_ means, they just wanna see a freak show."

Harry grimaced in familiarity, and Haylie smiled slightly at his reaction. It was strange that he was still in a conversation with her: most Wizards would have found an excuse to get away before they became infected, he just seemed interested, like he _wanted_ to know more about her, just for the sake of understanding.

How truly unusual.

"So, uhm, now that we've got that cleared up… do you want to side-along with me?"

Haylie looked uncertain; she really didn't like apparating with people that weren't really close to her, call her crazy!

"Well…"

"Don't worry, I'm very good at it!" Harry smiled disarmingly, he wasn't really sure why he was pushing the point, maybe to reassure her that the fact she was a Squib didn't really matter to him.

"Well… okay."

Harry's smile grew and Haylie felt her own form too, "Where do you live?"

"21 Hutt Street… Chelsea. Can you go with just that?"

"Yeah, I can, that's near Mione's parents house, right?"

Haylie nodded, blushing madly as Harry wrapped his arms around her, the close contact surprising, but not therefore unwanted. She just hoped he couldn't feel her increased heartbeat. Little did she know of course, that Harry was going through the exact same process.

She closed her eyes tightly as she felt the squeezing sensation that she had encountered before, but felt like she would never become accustomed to. The world solidified and she was grateful to open her eyes and find herself outside of her house in the quiet suburb. She stepped away from the reasonably tall man beside her, who quickly pulled his arms away.

"Sorry, I've just, never been the best at apparating, it's easier the closer I am to the person. I should have mentioned it before I offered." He shifted looking around, his cheeks blushing red with embarrassment.

Haylie felt her eyes dancing as she started to grin, she comfortingly patted him on the arm, "Chill okay? It's fine, I far prefer travelling with you than having to wake one of my house mates to come and pick me up! Although, next time just warn me so I don't start yelling 'pervert' or something! Yeah?"

She turned away quickly before Harry could do more than laugh in reply, neither of them mentioning her use of the phrase 'next time'.

Harry turned to stare at the homey, yet not quite so, house before them, "Is this it?"

She nodded, smiling at the many lights still on in the house. "Yep, in fact, if I know my friends at all, they're all peering behind the curtains in a desperate bid to find out why I'm not stranded at the wedding, begging for some help!"

She sighed quietly to herself, she loved her friends, don't get her wrong, but she could almost feel the barrage of questions and queries that were going to hit her the moment she walked into the house.

Maybe she should sneak in through the back.

"Well, I should go then." Harry stuffed his hands in his pockets, uncomfortable once more as he was uncertain of what he should be doing.

The cool breeze slid across them lightly, as Haylie shrugged lightly, readjusting the straps of her dress. "Okay then! It was very nice to meet you again, I'll see you at something or other soon, I'm sure!"

She smiled, though she knew that the tinge of disappointment was probably very obvious in her tone. She couldn't even figure out why she was sad about having to go anyway, she'd only ever had three conversations with him, two of which they had been arguing in some shape or form. What was wrong with her? Haylie shook her head lightly, then with a final nod to Harry began to walk back to her house.

Harry stood still for a moment, totally unsure of what to do, but with the innate feeling that if he didn't do something now, he'd never get a chance to see her again. Just as she reached the door he ran up, stopping just behind her. She turned around, surprise making her eyes widen, but at the same time brighten, like she had just seen something beautiful.

"Wait, uhm, I was wondering if you'd go out for dinner with me tomorrow night?"

If possible, her eyes widened even further: clearly she was shocked. It made him wonder what previous Wizards had treated her like if she was surprised that he wanted to see her again. It also made a shade of protectiveness grow inside him.

"Okay, but only if you're serious!"

There is was, deep inside her eyes, he could see the well-hidden worry: the worry that he wasn't serious.

He grinned, "Of course I'm serious! How about I come over here at about seven tomorrow?"

Haylie smiled, she was still a bit confused, but she could tell that Harry was genuine; she could see a tinge of fear behind his expression. "Okay, see you then!"

She shot Harry a last smile before she quickly ducked into the house. She shut the door behind her and paused for a moment. She refused to lean against the door like girls did in the movies, but she could feel her heart speeding up the more she thought about it.

Harry apparated away from the house, grinning so widely he was surprised his face didn't split in two.

He had trouble believing that he'd just done that.

* * *

_Yep, there is that chapter!! How did you like it? Was it too staged? Did you like the song? Cause personally I love that song sooooo much! _

**Next Chapter**: A Date With a Squib


	3. A Date With a Squib

Loving a Squib

Author: emptyfirefly

Summary: Set eight years after Deathly Hallows, Harry is in somewhat a rut in his life; meanwhile everyone else's seems to be picking up momentum. Then one day he meets a girl and slowly everything begins to change.

Rating: T

Spoilers: All of the books, because I can't control myself

Warnings: The usual line-up, some violence, some swearing

Pairings: HP/OC, RW/HG

Disclaimer: I do not in any way claim ownership over the Harry Potter world or characters. This is purely fanfiction. Anything you recognise is owned by either JK Rowling, or Warner or her publishing peoples… yeah.

* * *

Chapter 3: A Date With a Squib

_Love doesn't make the world go round. Love is what makes the ride worthwhile. – Franklin P Jones_

Harry sat on the couch in the living room of 21 Hutt Street, and to say that he was nervous was to do him little credit. He was fucking terrified. He had shown up a few minutes before seven, nervous enough as it was, expecting Haylie to be standing there, or about to come out. Instead, he had been kidnapped by people he could only assume were her flatmates.

There were three of them, all male, all remarkably tall, and all currently staring at him menacingly, none of them actually talking. The tallest, though only by an inch – with bright red hair that reminded Harry of Ron with a pang – and a worrying number of piercings in his ears, suddenly leant forward, staring eye-to-eye with Harry.

"So, you're a wizard, hmm?" His voice was deep and gravely, reminding Harry of a hit man.

"Ye–"

"Don't interrupt. The truth is, we don't like wizards here."

One of the other guys snapped his head up in confusion, his blue eyes narrowing, "Excuse me? Since when do you not like wizards? If you remember correctly, I'm a wizard for Pete's sake!"

Harry held back a chuckle, though unable to stop his eyes from twinkling, as the red haired one rolled his eyes in frustration. "Of course I know that you're a fucking wizard! My point is that we don't like wizards taking Hayles on dates!" His eyes shot back to Harry, "They tend to… hurt her."

The menacing tone made Harry gulp, and inwardly slap himself for being such a wimp; the truth was he really didn't want to pick a fight with these guys unless it was absolutely necessary.

Suddenly there was the sound of feets stomping down the stairs, "Guys, is he here yet?"

Harry glanced up thankfully as Haylie came stomping down the stairs, her overly large boots making her presence known far quicker than her yelling did. She paused at the door, her eyes flicking from the two standing guys, to the red head, to Harry, and then back to the red head, as a glare of comprehension quickly spread across her face.

"So… what exactly are you guys doing?" Her eyes lit up with a sliver of something that looked worryingly like sadism, as she stalked over to the red head and grabbed hold of his hair, yanking him back from Harry's face.

Harry stood up unsurely, not certain if he was meant to get involved or not. He glanced at the other two guys just in time to catch the eye of the guy who wasn't a wizard.

The guy shrugged carelessly and pulled a cigarette packet out of his jacket. "Wanna smoke? They're gonna be at it for a while." Harry glanced back at Haylie to see her in the middle of an angry, albeit wordless, standoff.

He smirked slightly, turning back to the other guy, "I can see that. However, I don't smoke, so I guess I'll just patiently wait!"

At the sound of Harry's voice, Haylie pulled away from her staring competition, she smiled at him sheepishly, casually slapping the redhead across the face without even glancing back.

"Hey Harry! Sorry about these guys, they're just a bit protective!" she walked closer to him, and Harry felt himself relax, even though he was still surrounded by the aforementioned protective males.

"Hey, it's fine."

"No, it's not, but anyway, we should get going!" Haylie glanced around at her three roommates, "I'll be back later, after which I expect grovelling and apologies and the like!"

She gestured to Harry and they quickly walked out of the house. Haylie casually slamming the door behind her, as they made their way to the footpath. She sighed, shaking her head sadly. Harry watched her movements with a smile, it was comforting to see that she was actually stressed about this: that it wasn't just him.

"So… shall we go?"

Haylie glanced at him with surprise, but her own smile quickly joined his. "You sure you're not too freaked out? Brad's pretty scary when he wants to be!!"

He shrugged in reply, and stepped closer to put his hands on her shoulders, getting ready to Apparate. "Don't worry, I've seen Molly Weasley at her worst, your roommates ain't got nothing on her!"

"You'll have to tell me about that at some stage tonight!"

Haylie grinned to herself as she felt the somewhat terrifying feeling of disappearing in thin air, looking over her shoulder just once to see Brad's face staring out the window.

He was SO going to pay when she got back.

And then it suddenly occurred to her that she had no idea where she was going.

* * *

As it so happened, they ended up having dinner at a relatively nice restaurant. A place where the owner's appeared to know Harry rather well, going by their enthused greeting, and very prompt serving. The dinner went fairly well considering the fact that it was their first date, but neither of them was entirely comfortable.

Haylie had to admit that she hadn't been quite ready to go on a date with the man in front of her, not that she didn't think it was a smart move, but it perhaps wasn't very well thought out. She gathered from what he said, and what he didn't say, that there was a level of bitterness for the world that he had not particularly dealt with yet. She didn't blame him, hating the world was her forte after all, but it did worry her that he didn't seem aware of it.

Not that she could talk really; thank God she had never talked to a shrink, or else she'd probably be in institution rather than on this date.

For all of her fears, there was still something sweet about Harry though.

"Are you sure this is okay?"

She glanced up at him from her meal to see him staring at her with slight apprehension, "You've lost me! What isn't okay?"

He glanced around the restaurant, "This place, it's not exactly the fanciest ever."

Haylie glanced around too, trying to see what he meant. True, it wasn't exactly a five-star French restaurant or anything, but it was nice, comfortable. Someone had made it with love.

"No, I like it. It's comfortable. It's not all pretentious or anything!" she grinned to herself and looked back at Harry to see all the discomfort sweep out of him.

"Oh thank Merlin, I was worried you wouldn't like it here. You see, some old friends of mine from Hogwarts run this place."

Ah, well that would explain the happy reaction at seeing him.

"Oh cool! Does that mean that Mione knows them too?"

Harry smirked slightly to himself, memories from about a decade ago surfacing in his mind, "Yeah she does. She roomed with Lavender all during Hogwarts–"

"Wait, wait, wait… Lavender? As in the chick that dated Ron?" At Harry's knowing nod Haylie cracked up laughing, having to hold onto the table for support. "Oh that's fantastic!! Honestly, when she told me about that episode I nearly died laughing! And now we're eating in the chick's restaurant!!"

Harry laughed as well, though perhaps not with such gusto because he had been there to actually see Hermione's pain at the position she had been in.

"Yeah, well… they don't tend to go eating here a lot!"

Haylie laughed a little more, then shook her head, "Mione doesn't tend to like girls who've dated guys she's liked! We stopped talking for a whole month back when we were thirteen!"

"Really? What happened?" He couldn't imagine Hermione not talking to someone for that long over a guy, but what he found weirder was that he hadn't heard about it at all.

"Well, Hermione really liked this guy from our neighbourhood, but in her typical way failed to actually mention it to me!" Haylie rolled her eyes at the reminder of a past annoyance, "So then when he asked me out and I mentioned it to her she got really upset, went psychotic at me, etcetera. We didn't talk for about a month until we ran into each other, realized we were both being stupid and haven't had a real fight since!"

She tapped the table thoughtfully, suddenly lost in her memories, "Actually, her reaction always seemed pretty odd, very venty, going on about how I never considered her feelings. It was right at the end of her third year though, so I guess it was just hormones kicking in or something."

Harry blinked in surprise then grimaced, "Actually, that was probably mine and Ron's fault, we'd had a few… disagreements with Hermione that year."

Haylie shook her head with disgust, her smirk assuring him that she wasn't serious, "Teenage boys, such pains in the arse!"

She grinned at Harry slightly sheepishly, and he just grinned back. There was pause and Haylie could feel her cheeks burn ever so slightly, she could tell that Harry noticed but was thankful when he didn't mention it.

"So, you and Hermione… did you guys go to the same school?"

"Oh yeah, well, same primary school anyway. We were in the same classes every year up until she left, so we were pretty much destined to be best friends!" She laughed a slightly self-deprecating laugh, "Well, that and we were crazy about books! I grew out of that… but I get the feeling Mione didn't so much."

Harry grinned back, surprised at how interesting her take of everything was. "I never actually got around to asking; what do you do?"

Haylie grimaced slightly, she'd been asked that question before, and she knew that nothing good ever came of it. After all, she was working to bridge a gap that Wizarding kind just wasn't ready for. "I'm a sort of… research scientist I guess, I work in both the Wizarding world and Muggle though. What about you?"

If Haylie had thought she disliked talking about her job, well, the look on Harry's face was enough to make her think she was the lucky one. Disgust and disheartenment filled up his face and he quickly took a swig from his drink. By the time he resurfaced his face was carefully blank, but Haylie knew enough to get that it was a complete and utter cover.

"I work in the Auror Department."

"Oh, exciting stuff?" She gazed in fascination as he shrugged, allowing his hair to fall across his eyes.

"Definitely."

If that was the best he could do at lying she was pretty grateful he _wasn't_ working in anything exciting.

"Okay, good cover… now how is it really?"

His eyes shot up to hers in surprise, but she ignored the flaming at the back of her neck that so often happened whenever she knew she was casually stepping over a line.

"What makes you say that?" His tone was clipped, like he was going to lose control, which she had a feeling would be disastrous on a first date.

"Hey, chill. It's just that you're clearly unhappy with your definitely exciting job, and I figured you might as well talk about it! You know, before you accidentally choke someone to death with your napkin or something!"

Harry glanced down at his hands, which were now twisting his napkin in his lap, he looked up at her as she casually drank from her wine, grimacing slightly at the flavour she clearly didn't like.

"I'm only allowed to do desk work. They're too scared to actually risk me in the field, and since I'm pretty good at the writing stuff anyway, they figure they only really need to trot me out if they want press coverage. It pisses me off so much!"

His voice didn't raise much, but his heightened colour and carefully controlled voice told Haylie he was seconds off.

"That sucks, what does you boss say when you get pissy about it?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "I don't talk to my boss about it, he'd turn around and act like I was trying to be a pain in the arse or something because I'm the Boy Who Lived."

Haylie shook her head, "Well, that's no good, just cause you're famous doesn't mean that you should get a shitty job and not be allowed to complain!"

"Well, what about you?" Harry shot back, inwardly cursing his stupid temper, but too annoyed at his overall situation to not want to lash back.

"What do you mean 'what about me'?" she replied, frowning at his tone but refusing to get angry just yet.

"Well, you're a Squib! Don't you ever go talk to _your _boss?"

She sighed, letting the breath in very slowly and letting it out just the same. It wasn't really a surprise that he would try to pick a fight, all signs pointed to him being like that in a fight, but it was still frustrating that he would bring it back to something like that.

"I'm not allowed to work in the Wizarding world below Grade Eight work."

In the Wizarding world jobs were classified into different Grades; being Minister of Magic or a diplomat was Grade One, being an Auror was around Grade Three, any jobs above Grade Eight were strictly cleaning and waitress-ing, even files clerks were actually Grade Eight.

"Really?" The anger leaked from Harry's face as he now stared at her with fascination, clearly he had not been informed about Squib rights.

"Really, really. The official Ministry standing is that: _'Squibs are an important part of the Wizarding community, however due to certain traits that while not their fault, impair their lives within this world, it is important that we fit their needs to jobs that best suit'_ or at least that's what they say when we apply to go to a university or college."

She stared at Harry's face as he digested this thought, successfully kicking any frustration at his own situation. "Then how do you work as a researcher?"

"I'm based in the Muggle world; Wizards can't shoot me down to a lower position."

Haylie carefully monitored her tone, it was bad enough that his bitterness had surfaced, without her allowing hers to do the same… at least tonight anyway.

"Oh, bloody Hell. I had no idea." She could hear the guilt seeping into his tone, and got the feeling that they should get moving.

"Not many people really do. Come on, let's go take a walk."

Harry smiled slightly and stood up; as they made their way to the door he felt a shiver of surprise as Haylie reached towards his hand and gave it a quick squeeze before letting go again.

* * *

A few hours, and a lot of ice cream later the pair found themselves back outside Haylie's house. The conversation had taken a slightly less angry turn after that, with Harry asking Haylie more about how her relationship with Hermione worked, and even when they actually discussed her life as a Squib, she was careful not to become too emotional.

The evening overall had been a surprising success in Harry's mind. Haylie was just as funny and interesting as she had been at the other times they had spoken, and there was this maturity to her attitude that made him feel at ease. Like she wasn't going to go crazy at any second, but that she didn't mind if he did. While Harry could tell she was keeping a tight reign on her emotions, he liked that she was still honest enough to admit that things pissed her off.

Of course, his little blow up at the restaurant gave him the feeling that he'd better enjoy her company while he could, because anyone this incredible probably didn't want to date someone as bitter and twisted as him.

Haylie stared up at his superior height, then gestured with her head to her house. "As I'm sure you can imagine, Brad, Eugene and Todd are all in there, waiting desperately to see how much I'm going to kill them."

He smirked, suddenly remembering the beginning of the evening like it was a lifetime ago. "Don't hurt them too much! You want them to survive the night."

"Don't be so sure!" She snickered lightly to herself, then stared up at him again, clearly unsure of how to proceed. When Harry opened his mouth to speak he could see the relief flash in her eyes.

"Well, thank you for coming out with me tonight, it was really fun. Even with me cracking up at the dinner table."

Haylie laughed, patting him comfortingly on the arm, "Hey, that's half the fun!"

"Uhm, I was wondering if we could do it again sometime. Like, say, next Wednesday?" He shifted uncomfortably on his feet, carefully looking away from her to the ground, his face flushing far too brightly for comfort. Merlin, he sucked at this sort of stuff.

Haylie smiled and grabbed hold of his hand, the contact surprising him enough to look up and see how the lights of the house made the purple parts of her hair twinkle slightly. "I'd really like that, why don't I give you my number so you can actually call me to figure out the details? You have a phone right?"

Harry nodded slightly numbly as she reached into her pocket and pulled a piece of card out and quickly shoved it into his other hand.

"Now, I have to actually go inside, so call me when you get the chance!" She smiled even wider and squeezed his hand once more before quickly walking up to the house.

Harry woke up from his stupor enough to somewhat gargle out, "Talk to you soon, Haylie!"

She replied with a giggle that filtered back to him and an answering "Seeya Harry", before the door shut and there was a bellowed "Get your arses down here if you want to live out this entire night with your balls STILL attached!!"

Harry laughed lightly to himself, then Apparated away, his heart far lighter than it had been for a long time.

* * *

_See? Aren't I just super? I'm updating here, there and everywhere, aren't I? You'll noticed I didn't have them kiss in this chapter, I thought about it, heck I even wrote it, but then I thought it over and realized that it was way too fast, and I didn't want to have the typical 'they kiss and the first date it over' cause I didn't think it was fair to characters!! Anyway, hope you like the story so far, lot's more still to go! Bwahahahahahahahaha!_

**Next Chapter:** Introducing A Squib To The Family

(yes I know the titles are self-explanatory! I did that somewhat on purpose!)


	4. Introducing A Squib To The Family

Loving a Squib

Author: emptyfirefly

Summary: Set eight years after Deathly Hallows, Harry is in somewhat a rut in his life; meanwhile everyone else's seems to be picking up momentum. Then one day he meets a girl and slowly everything begins to change.

Rating: T

Spoilers: All of the books, because I can't control myself

Warnings: The usual line-up, some violence, some swearing

Pairings: HP/OC, RW/HG

Disclaimer: I do not in any way claim ownership over the Harry Potter world or characters. This is purely fanfiction. Anything you recognise is owned by either JK Rowling, or Warner or her publishing peoples… yeah.

* * *

Chapter Four: Introducing A Squib To The Family

Happiness is having a large, loving, caring, close-knit family in another city. – George Burns

Three Months Later

Time seemed to speed up for Harry and Haylie, and suddenly, without even realizing it, they had been dating for three months. Somewhere along the line they had begun going on double dates with Hermione and Ron – though Ron did frequently point out that the reason he'd married Mione was so that he _didn't_ have to date anymore – and they had officially become the adult version of boyfriend and girlfriend. Whatever that was.

Surprisingly enough, even Brad and the others had come to accept Harry; they still didn't like him, but they accepted that he was pretty much fixed in place and had decided that the best way to spite Haylie was for one of them to become quite chummy with him. This job was given to Eugene, and he did so happily. Of course her housemates never paused to suspect that this might have been what Haylie had been hoping for all along.

Like in many relationships, Haylie's and Harry's had come to the point where it either had to become serious or they would continue to be stuck in the same routine for a long time. While the moment was coming for them far faster than it did for the relationships of those around them, come it surely had, and it was clear to their friends that neither of them were entirely certain of what to do.

"Well, mate, you could ask her to move in with you." Ron leant casually against the counter of – what was now – Harry's kitchen bench, sipping a Muggle Beer.

Harry glanced around the now very large seeming apartment, and admitted to himself that he didn't like living alone, but still he shook his head. "I don't think that's the solution, plus that would probably be just enough to push Brad over the edge and actually kill me."

Hermione Apparated into the room, causing the two men near-fatal heart attacks, but managing to still hear the end of the sentence.

"Holy mother of Merlin, Hermione!!! I told you not to Apparate into a room when there are people talking like that!"

She shrugged off Ron's yelp with a quick kiss before turning to Harry, holding out the pizzas on her arm. "They're pretty hot, so be careful. Now, explain to me, why doesn't he like you anyway? You always mention it, but you've never given much of an explanation."

Harry shrugged, taking the boxes off her arm and serving the slices quickly onto three plates. "I'm honestly not sure. I get the feeling that they don't like Wizards dating Haylie, but not much else."

"So, what are they? Wizards, Muggles, Squibs?"

He shook his head indicating his total lack of knowledge, watching with some annoyance as Ron winced ever so slightly.

During their first double date Haylie had mentioned casually that as a Squib she couldn't actually see the Leaky Cauldron, which she considered to be a blessing because from the sound of it the place was a dump anyway. Upon hearing that Ron had choked on his food and started freaking out in his typical way. It had then come out that Pureblood's maintained a certain aversion to anything Squib, which explained the terrible treatment of Filch, and as liberal as Ron was with most things that was one that he had trouble stomaching. While Hermione had quickly beaten his initial reaction out of him, he still winced slightly; probably at the thought of multiple beings like that around.

Harry did have to be impressed by Haylie though. When Ron had started freaking out she didn't say anything, she just calming took a drink staring him in the eyes and allowing him to vent all of his thoughts without so much as blinking. After Ron and Hermione had gone she did give herself a moment to sigh and wipe her hand across her eyes, but that was all.

"I get the feeling that only one of them is Wizard, but outside of that I'm not sure. Shouldn't _you_ know?"

She shrugged and picked up her plate, leading the two men into the lounge room. "I don't know a whole lot about her life in the past few years, just like there's a lot she doesn't know about mine. It's sort of sad."

Harry and Ron shifted uncomfortably, unsure of how to comfort her; this was a part of her life that they just weren't involved in.

"Anyway, why don't you bring her to dinner at the Weasley's this Friday?"

It was at this suggestion that Harry and Ron started choking and gasping, trying desperately to not kill themselves as the food slid jauntily down their windpipes.

"Are you insane?" Ron gasped, leaning forward as his face slowly returned to its normal tone.

"No, I'm not Ronald. What's wrong with the idea? It's a step forward, with her meeting the family, and it shouldn't threaten her roommates too much. I think it's a very good idea actually." She nodded to Harry, self-satisfied, then sat down, ignoring her husband's quickly growing rant.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE IDEA? WHAT ISN'T WRONG –"

"That's a good idea. Thanks Mione." Harry smirked to himself as his friend stopped mid-rant to choke once more.

"DON'T AGREE WITH HER!!!"

"We haven't been able to go the past few weeks, so we'll come along, then there'll be slightly less attention on you two."

"Okay, brilliant!"

"BLOODY HELL! LISTEN TO ME!! THIS IS GOING TO GO TERRIBLY!" He leant forward grasping Hermione by the shoulders, "If she comes Mum'll go on the fritz and then I'll have to deal with it!!"

Harry smirked to himself, as Hermione placated him. While he did feel nervous at the idea of introducing Haylie, he also felt a surge of excitement.

* * *

Haylie leant carefully against the couch, staring carefully at Harry who was pacing every so slightly, while trying to pretend that he really wasn't. There was something incredibly adorable about him freaking out, however it was also incredibly frustrating, because she was clearly the one who had far more reason to be nervous. 

Let's just say she'd had some bad experiences with meeting the family.

"Harry, chill, okay? We don't have to leave for a couple of minutes, so sit down and tell me what you're thinking."

He just shook his head, his pacing suddenly quickening, "No way, I need to get this energy out of my system now!"

"Okay, then, what's on your mind?"

She carefully controlled the giggles that were surfacing at his panicked expression.

"What if they don't like you? I mean, there's no reason why they wouldn't, but what if they decide that they want me to be with Ginny again, or if they decide that they only want me with someone that I went to school with, or what if they just decide that they don't want to like you? Or what if you decide that you don't like them?" Harry's pacing became even more frenzied as his mind went through the many possibilities of how the night could go wrong.

Haylie jumped up suddenly, and grabbed hold of his shoulders, forcing him to look at her, her smile letting him know that this wasn't a violent action. "What makes you think that the people who care about you most would not like me? Or why I would not like the people who have been family to you since you were eleven?"

"Well…"

She shook her head slowly, "I can't guarantee that things are gonna go perfectly tonight, but we've already got Ron and Mione on our side: besides most of the attention will be on them anyway!"

Harry chuckled and pulled Haylie into a hug, "Isn't that what I said to convince you to come in the first place?"

She nodded to herself, "Yep! And it worked just as well then as it did just now. Am I right?"

He nodded back, and then pulled away from her, staring into her eyes; looking for something in there that he couldn't quite see. "You ready then?"

Haylie sighed lightly and glanced around the house. She really didn't want to do this. "Yep, let's do this."

She shut her eyes against the now familiar sensation of Apparrating and when she opened them again they were outside and staring at a house. It wasn't particularly large, but it was cosy, and it had this feeling that it would topple at any moment. Time and practice had taught Haylie that if something looked like that it was either about to fall on her, or it was held together by magic so there was not way to guess what it would actually be like on the inside.

She glanced over to Harry who was smiling widely now as he gently pulled her towards the house.

A feeling of unease fell over the girl as she gazed at the Wizarding home with a mixture of fear and bewilderment.

They knocked lightly at the door to have it almost immediately swing open and to be greeted by one of the many redheads from the wedding.

"Harry!! Fantastic!" He turned away from the door, "They're here everyone!" He turned back to them, this time his eyes falling on Haylie. "Hi there, I'm Charlie, you must Haylie! Pleasure to meet you."

He threw his hand out to her; Haylie quickly shook it, smiling. "It's a pleasure to be here!"

"Well, come on in, everyone's in the living room." He turned around and casually walked through the cluttered house. Haylie and Harry shared a brief look of 'holy crap let's do this', then followed behind him.

Haylie watched with fascination as they were lead into a large family room, in which there were more redheads than she could possibly count. Though technically there were just as many as there had been at the wedding; in this smaller space there seemed to be far more of them.

Charlie went over to where Hermione and Ron were standing and then turned back to face Harry and Haylie. Suddenly, every eye was one them and there was a pregnant pause as they searched for the right words to welcome the new girl into their home. Haylie hated meeting families, this was basically why: that moment of honest uncertainty until the fake welcoming began.

Speaking of which.

The woman that Haylie had identified as Ron's mother at the wedding came over and pulled Harry into a hug. Then she turned to Haylie and held out her hand, her warm chestnut eyes glistening with – mostly – sincere happiness.

"Hello, I'm Molly Weasley. It's a pleasure to meet you, Haylie was it?"

Haylie returned the handshake, enjoying the warmth of the woman's palm. "Yep, that'd be me! Thank you for having me over tonight, you have a lovely home."

She glanced over to Hermione and Ron, the latter giving her a covert thumbs up, while the other smile encouragingly.

Mrs Weasley fussed a little bit, glancing around the room with pride. "Oh really, you think so? We do love it here, we've thought of moving out a few times, but there was nothing that really suited us!"

Conversations struck up again in the room as everyone breathed sighs of relief that the meeting was going okay. Haylie grinned as Harry reached over and pulled her closer with his arm around her waist. "I'm glad you decided to stay here, it's very homey; comforting. You can tell it's a family home, if you know what I mean."

Harry nodded in agreement, the movement rippling down his torso, his support echoing across Haylie's back. It was perhaps in that moment that something occurred to Haylie that never had before.

The eldest of the redheaded men, who Haylie remembered as being Ron's father, came closer, smiling quietly. "We always have strived for it to feel like that. I imagine that your family home is just as nice though."

This was meant to be kind, and including, perhaps opening up conversation about her family life. At least that's what Haylie tried to keep telling herself as she struggled for a reply, her face slightly paler. She could feel Harry staring at her, trying to sense what was wrong, but she continued staring at the redheads in front of them. "No… uhm, no. It's definitely not like this. Much… colder." She let a breath of air in and out, trying to redden her obviously pale face to no avail, as she pulled a smile back onto her face.

"It does remind me of my place though, wouldn't you say Harry? The air feels the same." She glanced up at him, taking strength from the concern in his green eyes as his hair swung across his face lightly.

He nodded in agreement, pretending that his grasp around her waist was absolutely casual and not reassuring at all. "Yeah, now that I think about it, there is a similar feeling!"

"Where do you live?" One of the other Weasleys joined in (Percy, perhaps? Her memory was fuzzy), not bothering to get up, therefore pulling everyone else back into the conversation again.

"Chelsea, pretty close to Hermione's old stomping grounds in fact. I share with three friends." The thought of her boys in this situation, and the havoc they would purposefully cause to lighten the tension in the room. And perhaps it would remove the feeling of unease settling in Haylie's stomach as the female redhead (Ginny?) and Mrs Weasley both stared at the Harry arm around Haylie.

"Oh, how are they, by the way? I keep forgetting to ask!" Hermione piped up, not knowing how to shift attention at all, but trying to give extra backup through interest.

Bad move. Oh, terrible move.

Haylie smiled back, not pausing to sense the problem. Meanwhile, if she had looked up, she would've seen the sudden look of concern on Harry's face. "They're okay, Brad's Hell stressed out from work, Mark's girlfriend just ran off with her boss and Eugene's being pressured into taking up his 'rightful place'. Yet despite all of that they are still finding miraculous ways to annoy the Hell out of me!"

Hermione laughed, nodding her head, "Aw, but you've gotte a love 'em!"

"Sorry to intrude, I may just be being obtuse; but you just named three men."

Haylie's head whipped back to face Mrs Weasley, who was now staring with a look of disapproval, backed with some slight hope that she had gotten the wrong end of the stick. She felt Harry's arm tighten slightly around her, this time more for his comfort than hers, but she just smiled lightly. It was never surprising the way Pureblood mothers dealt with such things.

"Yes, my roommates are all male. Born and bred."

Mrs Weasley nodded her head slowly and there was brief silence in the room as they all waited for an explosion of some kind to erupt as the group stared from one female to another.

"His 'rightful place'?" The Percy guy had piped up again, whether he was asking all the wrong questions on purpose or not was another matter.

Haylie let a breath in and out a few times, knowing that the phrasing of what she was about to say was very important. But having no idea how to do so in a non-offensive way. "He's… the heir of a Wizarding Pureblood family in France."

The blank looks illustrating all of the faces except for Bill and Fleur's, (yes, she remembered their names) who nodded with understanding, told Haylie that a further explanation was definitely necessary. "Well, okay, he's been working with me for the past five years. However, that means that he hasn't been doing any of the Heir duties as he's been pretty busy. So, now they want him to drop his life here, go back to France, start going to the Gala, enter their Parliament and get married to another heir. Preferable female, but they're not too picky about that really."

"You don't seem too happy with their plans for him." Mrs Weasley was staring at her sharply now, a dramatic change from her smiling face earlier. Evidently some of the things Haylie had just said had struck a chord with her beliefs, so the disgusted tone of her voice wasn't exactly complimentary.

"I don't particularly like their attitude it's true, but I guess you have to give allowances for their culture." Haylie smiled self-deprecatingly, which won her a smile from Fleur – whom she'd expected to be the most offended – and one from Hermione, who's eyes shone with further questions that she would save for a later time.

"Perhaps we should move this to the dining table?" Mr Weasley suggested lightly, ushering his wife through into the kitchen. The rest of the group seemed to shrug in unison and move in together.

Harry and Haylie waited until they were at the back of the pack, his arm tightening routinely around her waist.

"You are absolutely incredible!" Haylie shivered slightly as she felt Harry's cool breath against her shoulder.

"It's not over yet, hon!"

They made their way to the dining room, hoping against hope that Mrs Weasley would come to forgive Haylie for whatever offended her.

* * *

This hope, unfortunately, was in vain. 

Although the evening seemed to be going remarkably well – everyone was enjoying the meal and the conversation hadn't stopped for any uncomfortable pauses – it was clear from the steel expression on Mrs Weasley's face, that she was not enthralled with Haylie. Her responses to any of the woman's questions were short and tended to remark on past experiences for the family that she had unfortunately unable to attend… what with not knowing them and all.

Harry's intense understanding of most of Haylie's facial reactions to being in a position she wasn't comfortable in told him that if Mrs Weasley kept being rude she would probably unleash an opinion with a smile that would be enough to make the other woman explode. It was just how she dealt with people when she was angry enough. And boy was she getting angry. He traded a look with Hermione and saw that she too was noticing the dangerous territory they were in, but was also getting increasingly more annoyed at her mother-in-law's behaviour.

Haylie was seated across from Percy, who was apparently making it his business to ask uncomfortable questions in an attempt to find out more about her. It also meant that when he did ask questions the rest of the table wanted to hear the answers, as they were curious but didn't know how to phrase the questions.

"So, Haylie, where do you work?"

Harry could feel Haylie's shrug against his shoulder, and turned to listen in, grabbing her hand lightly on top of the table (an action that did not go unnoticed by Mrs Weasley). "I'm… a research scientist."

Charlie, who was currently in the middle of doing some research on his dragons, leant forward across the table to join in. "Really? What are you researching?"

Harry felt Haylie tense up, and she paused for a second, looking directly at Mrs Weasley to gauge whether or not she wanted to go down that path. Whatever she saw in the older woman's expression must have riled her up, because she then immediately answered without another pause. "Currently we're researching what makes some people 'Magical' and others not."

Hermine looked up, her eyes desperate for knowledge in a way that Harry and Ron had seen too many times before. "Wow, really Haylie? That's really exciting work? Have you reached any conclusions yet?"

"We've just about to finish a six-year program actually, so we're about to draw some pretty interesting conclusions. Unfortunately, a lot of what we discover won't be widely publicized."

Harry smirked lightly at that, while at the same time panicking, this would no doubt begin one of her rants about how much the current Ministry was a pain in the arse. She'd started on it before, but she tended to use pretty harsh language. He could only hope that she chose some nicer language, cause nothing was probably going to prevent what was about it happen.

"Why not?" Mrs Weasley's question was short and succinct, making it clear that she was prepared to be offended.

Haylie smiled lightly, "Well, basically the Ministry doesn't want to know what makes Squibs. A lot of the current policies demand absolutely no knowledge as to what creates them. If our findings were to be universally publicized it would lead to some massive reforms, and honestly the public and the Ministry just don't want to deal with it. I mean, you can't blame them, it'd be a massive job. So our findings can only be really published in more underground areas, families who were involved in the research will of course read the results, and we're going to publish enough that anyone who's actually interested can find the info. But if we even tried to go public, we'd get shut down, and probably sued for breach of contract or something."

The entire table went silent, Harry could see Ron massaging his temples lightly, while Hermione was smiling proudly at her friend for being so up front. Most of the Weasleys, however, were caught between fascination and confusion as to whether or not they should be insulted by her description of the Ministry.

Percy cleared his throat lightly; as the only family member who had actually had to take any steps to remove himself from the old Ministry, he was less shocked by her description. "So, I gather you have a focus on Squibs?"

It was about then that Ron let his head fall to the table with a quiet bang, and Haylie was once again faced between two choices. And Harry knew enough about her to know that she would blab anything that she felt was necessary.

What he didn't suspect at the time was that while his family was testing her, she was definitely testing them back; and was currently less than impressed.

"Oh yes, we definitely focus on Squibs. After all, I'm one and I'm leading the research, so you can expect a certain amount of bias to looking at that side of it. Also a few of the other key researchers have family members who are Squibs too. Really, we started the research because we're very selfish people. We have been looking very closely at Muggleborns too though, so those results will definitely see the light of day!"

If the previous silence had been uncomfortable; than the current round was excruciating. Harry had to be proud though; Hermione and Haylie were comfortably ignoring the various Purebloods that were about to start freaking out around them.

"Something you're trying to say, Hayles?"

"Nothing that I haven't said previously, Hermy!"

"What sort of research methods are you–"

Unfortunately, Hermione wasn't about to find out about these research methods as Mrs Weasley had finally had enough.

"EXCUSE ME! Let's move this fascinating conversation outside."

The group stood up uncertainly, starting to move quietly outside when Mrs Weasley's voice cut in again.

"Oh, Harry dear, would you stay in here? I need to talk to you."

Harry paused in his movements and turned to stare at Mrs Weasley, a sneaking suspicion telling him he wasn't about to enjoy this conversation. He looked at Haylie, who just shrugged lightly and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you out there."

If Harry had been able to see her eyes as she walked out with Hermione and Ron he would have seen that she was blinking rapidly to keep some tears in, and he would have heard her angrily muttered exclamation to her friend.

"Here we go again."

* * *

Holy crap! I actually did another chapter!!! Aren't you just so freaking proud of me? I know I am! I know it's been ages, but I've been really busy! I can't guarantee you how long it'll be until the next chapter's up, but unlike my other stories, I can pretty much guarantee that it will actually be finished one day!!

Also, for those of you who are not liking my version of Mrs Weasley; suck it up, this is a situation you haven't seen her in for quite some time. However, I don't plan to make her the biggest bitch ever… or if I do…. ehm, not for long?

**Next Chapter: **Prejudice Against A Squib


	5. Prejudice Against A Squib

Loving a Squib

Author: emptyfirefly

Summary: Set eight years after Deathly Hallows, Harry is in somewhat a rut in his life; meanwhile everyone else's seems to be picking up momentum. Then one day he meets a girl and slowly everything begins to change.

Rating: T

Spoilers: All of the books, because I can't control myself

Warnings: The usual line-up, some violence, some swearing

Pairings: HP/OC, RW/HG

Disclaimer: I do not in any way claim ownership over the Harry Potter world or characters. This is purely fanfiction. Anything you recognise is owned by either JK Rowling, or Warner or her publishing peoples… yeah.

Hey guys! I'm back! I hope you managed to breathe during my absence! Lol, I'm sure you were all fine! Well, here comes the next chapter; hope you're ready guys, here comes the drama!

luv empty!

* * *

**Previously:**

"_Oh, Harry dear, would you stay in here? I need to talk to you."_

_Harry paused in his movements and turned to stare at Mrs Weasley, a sneaking suspicion telling him he wasn't about to enjoy this conversation. He looked at Haylie, who just shrugged lightly and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you out there."_

_If Harry had been able to see her eyes as she walked out with Hermione and Ron he would have seen that she was blinking rapidly to keep some tears in, and he would have heard her angrily muttered exclamation to her friend._

"_Here we go again." _

* * *

Chapter Five: Prejudice Against a Squib

Prejudice is a great time saver. You can form opinions without having to get the facts. – E. B. White

* * *

The Weasley's – plus Haylie – sat uncomfortably outside the house, wanting desperately to listen in, but having grown up enough to know that they shouldn't. Hermione, Ron and Haylie sat next to each other, carefully talking in quiet tones. 

"So… I'm assuming that this doesn't happen too frequently: girlfriend comes over, family is kicked out of house, house matriarch and un-blood-related family member ask to be alone for half an hour? Hmmm… maybe he likes them aged; it would explain our total lack of sex!"

Hermione gave her a smile, almost as if in reward, but didn't reply, not entirely certain of how to make her feel better. Haylie just groaned and stood up, starting to pace back and forth, clicking her finger as she went.

"You know, it probably doesn't even have anything to do with you anyway!"

She glanced across the porch to where Ginny was sitting, the cool night breeze playing softly with her hair. Sigh, redheads, they were all the same. Why must all redheaded women be incredibly pretty, but never actually think before speaking?

"I wanna believe that, but it seems unlikely. I don't believe in coincidences."

It was true, nothing ever just happened. At least, not in Haylie's world. So it wasn't a coincidence that Mrs Weasley both a) hated her and b) wanted to speak with Harry about something. There was no such thing as coincidence; especially in the world of Wizards. Crazy lot those ones.

"Oh, is that so?"

Perhaps it was the tenseness of the evening, but it seemed very much to Haylie like Ginny was somewhat trying to pick a fight with her. While she was sure that this wasn't so, her brain reminded her that – once again – she was in the world of Wizards, so in all likelihood they were about to start a war over Harry. Or something.

Yeah, she really did have some interesting views on the Wizarding world. Very interesting.

Haylie just snorted lightly, turning to Hermione and Ron, "I hate to rehash the past and all… but this situation seems awfully familiar."

Hermione snorted lightly in agreement, "It really does! Mind you, it doesn't have to end the same way: there's still time!!" At the end of her sentence she laughed lightly, not believing what she was saying any more than Haylie. They both knew that nothing could be done; nothing could've been done last time either.

"And yet, you have to wonder what's being said in there."

* * *

"Harry, dear, would you help me with these dishes?" Mrs Weasley turned to clean up the table, pausing to look over her shoulder quickly at Harry before she began her work. 

Harry nodded automatically, picking up the plates and tidying up around them. He glanced up at Mrs Weasley a few times, he could sense that she was preparing to say something, most likely something that he wasn't going to like going by her slightly red-tinted face.

Knowing there was no point in saying anything until she did, Harry concentrated on tidying up the kitchen of what was – in all honesty – his childhood home. Maybe not his early childhood, but once he'd come to Hogwarts it seemed like this was really home. Second only to aforementioned school, of course. He missed Hogwarts so much, it was a pity he couldn't actually teach anything; otherwise he would have gone back a long time ago.

But then again, maybe he wouldn't be with Haylie then, and something deep inside told him that that would be a terrible existence. It was hard to believe that they'd been together for such a short time; they were so easy together that it seemed so much longer. Not that they didn't have their problems; Harry could sense that there was a lot that he didn't know about her, things that she had held back from mentioning except for a few choice comments. But then again, most things she knew about him were only second hand from Hermione anyway, so she had a one-up on him in that sense.

Mrs Weasley lightly clearing her throat in an incredible impersonation Dolores Umbridge woke Harry up from his musings. She sat down at the table and then patted the chair next to her in a gesture to do the same. He sat down uncomfortably, shifting slightly as he tried to find a comfortable position that didn't actually exist.

"Harry, you're like a son to me; so I'm going to speak with you the way that I would speak to one of them."

Any other time this would have been comforting; but the concern on Mrs Weasley's face, and the kindness in her voice only helped in elevating Harry's discomfort and uncertainty.

"Okay, go ahead."

"This war was hard on us, on all of us. It seems like there is no one who wasn't touched horribly by it, most of us irreparably. So I understand how you must be feeling, but… this isn't the way to handle your grief."

Harry nodded slowly, his brows furrowed in confusion as he tried to understand the subtext to what she was saying. Seeing his clear confusion Mrs Weasley sighed and ran her hand lightly through her curly hair.

"Harry. She's not good enough for you."

Suddenly, like a lightning bolt of some kind, he understood exactly what was going on. He leapt out of his chair, backing away from the woman who was practically like a mother to him.

"Mrs Weasley, please, I do not want to have this conversation with you."

She stood up too, and Harry could feel his face going red: he REALLY didn't want to have this conversation. He didn't want to get angry, or hear her say something horrible, and he really didn't want to ruin everything with this conversation.

"Harry. She's rude, she doesn't understand how wonderful you are, she's callous, she has an insulting view of the Wizarding world – your world – and on top of that she is a Squib of all things! I know you can make your own decisions, and I respect that; but I have to warn you that this is going down a path that will only lead to heartbreak!"

A cold shiver now ran down Harry's spine. This was like Ron all over again. Where had this prejudice against Squibs come from? He understood Haylie's clinical observations of it, but he honestly could not understand how people that had fought a war against prejudice against Muggleborns and Muggles, could have their own form of prejudice against Squibs.

"What do you mean? What have you got against Squibs?"

Mrs Weasley almost sneered for a moment, which was nearly all Harry could take.

"Oh please Harry. Even you know that Squibs are evil. Look at Filch, if you want a prime example!"

Prime example? Filch was a broken man, how could she even dream of comparing Haylie to him?

Mrs Weasley must have sensed that she had taken the wrong tack, because she sighed and sat Harry back down again with a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, I know you're just trying to find your way. I'm sure that she seemed like a nice enough girl; but she will only hurt you. These Squibs have a hatred for Wizards that cannot be fought. She will destroy you, in the process even hurting herself. You need to break up with her, before someone gets hurt."

"Hurt?"

* * *

Haylie shook her head, frustrated, starting to pace one more. "What could possibly be taking them this long?" 

Hermione suddenly jumped up and pulled her into a hug. Haylie sighed and melted slightly, there was something about her hugs that made you feel like everything was all right. That even if this was the most terribly day of your life you could handle it, because she believed in you.

Despite this, however, the blind panic that was just under the surface was offering to make an entrance.

"Mione… I can't do this again."

"Don't worry hun, this isn't the same."

Haylie sighed lightly, swallowing the slight lump in her throat as her eyes watered ever so slightly. The pair ignored the spectacle they were clearly making, with all the redheads exchanging glances. The fact that she was so upset meant that she knew as well as they did exactly what their mother was doing in there. And of course they knew; they could see that look a mile away, they had seen it enough times to also know that the only way was to weather out the storm and figure out what to do later.

But Haylie didn't know that of course.

She pulled back slowly from the comfort of her oldest friends and glanced over to the kitchen. "I can't just stand out here not knowing."

Ginny blinked in surprise but quickly moved closer, just as Ron did the same. "You really shouldn't do that! Look, she needs to get this out of her system! Once she's said her piece, then deal with it. Right now going in there won't help anyone."

Haylie sighed lightly, a rueful smile adorning her normally brighter features. "I guess that's you admitting that this is about me after all, eh?"

The redhead opened her mouth, but closed it again, at loss for what she ought to say in reply. Luckily, or un depending on your point of view, Ron stepped in then.

"Haylie, you're my friend, so I'm gonna be very frank with you: there is a lot of prejudice against Squibs, and unfortunately it's something that Mum happens to hold."

"Oh gee, really? Prejudice? In the Wizarding world? What is this? I'm shocked! How have I never noticed this before, Ronald?" He shrugged shamefully in reply, remembering his freak out during their first dinner. "Listen, I know what's being said in there… so I can't stand out here not knowing what I have to defend myself against. I promise I won't challenge your mother to fist-y-cuffs, nor Harry, no matter what is being said in there! Deal?"

Ron nodded slowly, and then shrugged, "Fine, whatever."

He stepped out of the way and as did Hermione, allowing the short girl to make her way past them and up to the doorway that lead to the family room… which happened to be attached by a door to the kitchen.

Haylie stepped unsteadily closer; ignoring all her senses that told her that she didn't want to know. She stepped quietly into the seemingly warm living room, stopped silently when she reached the doorway which was closed enough to refuse her a view of the inhabitants, but open enough that she – of course – could heard every word that was being said.

She was immediately welcomed by the voice of Mrs Weasley.

"– You need to break up with her. Before someone gets hurt."

"Hurt?"

She sighed in disappointment; though Harry's tone was quizzical it was clear that he was listening to what she had to say.

* * *

Harry didn't want to listen to another word that Mrs Weasley had to say. 

Although he was slightly touched that she did care about him like one of her sons, and thus warned him like she would one of them, the fact of the matter was that she was being grossly prejudiced and he couldn't bear to hear anymore. She was single-handedly destroying the version of her he had had in his head since the first time that he had met her, and although he was a firm believer that you had to see people for who they truly were; he couldn't handle seeing this version of her.

"Yes, hurt. Please Harry, just break up with her. You know as well as I do that nothing good can come from this!"

No, Harry didn't know that. And she was damn well going to know so.

"No, Mrs Weasley, I'm sorry but I don't know that."

Shock that he would disagree covered Mrs Weasley's face as she quickly leapt out of her chair, staring at him. "Yes you do Harry! She is nothing more than filthy Squib! She is worth nothing, less than that, she is not only beneath Wizards; but she is beneath you! Do not make me go through the pain of seeing you with someone who is not worthy of your love. You heard her at the dinner table tonight; she believes that Wizards are scum, and that hatred is what fuels her!"

Outside the room Haylie breathed in sharply. Anger almost overwhelming her as she tried to prevent herself from storming into that room and clobbering the woman. This was why she hated being in Wizarding company; they assumed, and they hurt people, and they never cared about the damage that they caused.

Who was she kidding? Getting involved with a Wizard? That must have been the stupidest thing she had done all year! And no doubt here came the inevitable break up.

"Please stop talking, Mrs Weasley."

Haylie's angry internal rant was quickly cut short by the sharp tone in Harry's voice.

"Harry you can't –"

"Listen to what I have to say very carefully: Haylie is my girlfriend. I care about her very deeply and nothing you have to say could possibly change that. I am, however, disgusted by your prejudice." The cold tone slowly switched to pleading and Haylie felt her heart bleed, even as it soared. "How can you say such things Mrs Weasley? You fought at the front lines of a war against pointless prejudice that it based on nothing more than fear; and now here you are asking me to dictate my life under the same reasoning? Have you always been this hypocritical? Did you honestly think that I would join in your reasoning?"

"She is a Squib!"

"Yes! And I'm a Wizard, you're a Witch and your daughter in law is a Muggleborn! I don't have time for this petty prejudice in my life, and I don't think I have time for people who allow it to fuel theirs. I want you in my life Mrs Weasley, but not if you are going to dictate my life and your own with such horrific beliefs; then I'm not sure if you're going to fit in!"

The chair scraped harshly as Harry stood up also and just as Haylie stepped away from the door it was flung open to reveal Harry bearing the angriest expression she had ever seen him sport. Behind him Mrs Weasley was a mixture of bright red anger and offence.

Harry stared down at Haylie and saw in her eyes that she had heard everything that had just been said, there was hurt that was being overridden by hope and a far deeper feeling that he couldn't take the time to understand just then. He smiled down at her uncertainly as he lifted a hand to stroke her face lightly as the rest of the Weasleys bundled inside, staring at the couple, and then Mrs Weasley, and then back to the couple again.

Haylie let out a halted breath, waiting for something to happen when Harry's eyes snapped away from hers to the rest of the Weasleys.

"We're going to go now. I'd like for us to come back some time, but not if we're faced with this ridiculous prejudice. Goodbye."

Without another word Harry grabbed hold of Haylie's hand and gently pulled her out of the house, were it not for the rather tight grip his anger would have been completely hidden. But, of course, this was Harry after all.

They reached the Apparation point and Haylie quickly pulled him into a hug, ignoring the chilly night air, as she pulled him closer. She closed her eyes as they Apparated back to his place.

* * *

Harry and Haylie sat on the couch, not cuddling because that word is repulsive, but holding each other close. This had suddenly become very serious; there was a chance that he had cut off all contact with the Weasleys, and he had all but announced exactly how deeply he cared about her. This should have made them feel uncomfortable, and it did… not completely, but just an awareness that there was more that they needed to discuss, but lacking the words to manage to actually do it. 

On top of this, Haylie was struggling with some massive guilt. No matter what you could say otherwise, she was aware that what had just happened was largely her own fault. Not completely, of course. Mrs Weasley had behaved terribly also; but she hadn't behaved much better. She had purposefully pushed buttons that she knew the Witch would dislike, simply because she couldn't bear to be antagonised. Damn her pride!

"Harry, I want to apologise. I behaved badly tonight. I might not have started this problem, but I… provoked her. And it made everything worse for you, I'm sorry."

He smiled slightly, pulling her closer and planting a kiss lightly on her head. "Don't be. Although I agree that some of those things you said were slightly provoking, everyone could tell you were just trying to fend off her obvious dislike. I'm so sorry that you had to hear our argument though; that's definitely not the way I wanted this evening to go."

"You can do what she suggested… if you want."

He pulled his head back away suddenly and stared hard into her eyes. Eyes that over the past few months he had come to discover could tell him everything she was feeling… except when she smiled.

"I mean, I'd understand if you wanted to. They're your family, and this is taking a risk that… well, it might not be necessary."

That was enough to merely make him blow up.

"What do you mean not necessary? Do you plan on breaking up any time soon?"

Haylie sat up leaning away from Harry angrily. "No, of course not! But this is the Wizarding World, Harry! They're never going to let us be together, so maybe it would be better if we broke up now and limited the fall-out rather than fight with our everything until they break us anyway!"

"Do you really think that about us?"

The couple's heads shot up in surprise to see George, Ginny, Hermione and Ron standing by the fireplace, staring at the couple.

Haylie sighed and stood up, considering how horribly her answer was going to be received by Ginny. "Yes. I do. I think that most people who have been raised within the Wizarding society from birth have a belief that they are inherently better than everyone else, and they allow that belief to corrupt every section of their lives. I think it also allows them accept even the most terrible of crimes: that's why Voldemort happened even though the ideals should have already been dealt with thanks to Grindewald. But at the same time… I don't think you're all like that. Mind you, the sample I've used from the population has left me kind of worried."

She could feel the shock and anger from the Magical people in the room; in fact it was only Hermione who really understood what she was saying. Harry understood mostly, but the reference to their War was perhaps not quite the right thing to say.

"How dare–"

"Haylie, they're not all like them. You have to remove those people from your vision of Wizard kind."

Haylie blinked repeatedly, staring only at Hermione because she couldn't bear to see the look on Harry's face.

"I know! I know that I should, but I don't know how! It's like being… bitten by snakes all your life and then being expected to turn around and make polite conversations in a pen full of snakes! I… fuck it all!"

She tried to breathe in and out calmly but all she could think was that she was in a room surrounded by people that could hurt her. Suddenly her vision was hampered by Hermione pulling her into a tight hug.

"Oh, hun, I didn't know it was still like that for you! You should've told me. But seriously, listen to me; they're not all like them. Harry isn't Richard!"

The confusion that Harry had been feeling, over her attitude to his kind was by no means alleviated by this statement, if anything it increased dramatically as one phrase ran through his head.

Who the Hell was Richard?

"I know that. I saw it. Richard was never strong enough to say what Harry did. But still, you have to forgive me if I'm having a bit of trouble separating Purebloods. I mean, you saw the behaviour tonight; it's the same. After the war they were involved in, and the principles that we all fought for… nothing changed. Not for me anyway."

"Who's Richard?"

Harry glanced up thankfully at George's inability to hold most things that he was thinking inside. It seemed to be a problem with most Weasleys, of course.

Haylie just shook her head angrily, she waked back over to Harry and stared up at him. He could see in her eyes her sadness and frustration, but most of all her remorse at her own feelings. He sighed slightly and pulled her tightly into a hug, he could let this go for now. This was something that she was trying to deal with, but that certainly didn't mean that it was easy, and it meant that he had to accept that – for now – anyway, there were things in his world that terrified her.

And he could do that.

But that didn't prevent him from listening to Hermione's answer to the question.

"He's… a Wizard she was involved with a while a go. Things didn't end too well there. Honestly though, you should ask her if you want to the entire story. Or her roommates; they are very aware of what happened there."

"Richard who?" Ginny's voice was filled with curiosity and in the background there was a worry that after all his experiences should have warned Harry of what was coming.

"Richard Windglass. Why?"

Haylie turned to watch as Ginny paled slightly and let a breath out in shock. She arranged her facial expression though and turned apologetically to Haylie. "Well, he's currently… my boyfriend."

Haylie smiled slightly as she felt everyone turn to stare at her to assess her reaction. But rather than break down, or freak out, or whatever they were expecting her to do she just sighed lightly and shrugged.

"Well, all I can say is good luck: I hope he's no longer the scum of the earth!" With that she laughed lightly and pulled Harry closer to her at the expressions on their faces.

"What did you expect me to say?"

Harry laughed lightly as well; he should have known better than trying to second-guess the crazy girl's reactions.

* * *

So there you go! I hope you liked it! I hope it wasn't too terribly written, and that you don't all hate Mrs Weasley more than necessary! And I hope your curiosity is at least a little bit wet as to what I've been eluding to since the very beginning of the story... then again, maybe you don't care and you're only reading this as part of a bet! lol, I wouldn't blame you! 

Anyway, so review if you want to, I won't cry if you don't, but it is good for inspiration, as I'm sure you can imagine!

Heart!

Next Chapter: Scheming Against A Squib


End file.
